1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network communications, and more specifically to the Internet Protocol (IP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for IP-enabled devices that can maintain transport-layer and application-layer sessions despite changes in network-layer sessions, which ability is known as macro-mobility. For example, if two IP nodes have an established transport-layer session and an established application-layer session, then either node should be able to change its IP address (a network-layer change) without interrupting either that transport-layer session or that application-layer session.